ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Con of Rath
Primus}} Con of Rath is the thirty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Planning to go to the beach on a good day, Gwen rushes Ben and Kevin, hoping that the group will have enough time to relax before desperate emergencies call. Unfortunately for them, Zaw-Veenull, Lewodan ambassador alongside with Cicely, teleport in to ask Ben to deliver their crown prince, Tiffin, to Jarett in order to keep peace between the two species. Shortly after accepting, they begin their trek in space. The Omnitrix malfunctions and turns Ben into an Appoplexian named Rath who appears to be overly aggressive and violent. They eventually stop at the Space Cafe to get something to eat and Kevin runs into his old partner, Argit. Soon they are attacked by the Vreedle Brothers who are summoned secretly by Argit to kidnap the Tiffin and hold it for ransom. Rath defeats them and they continue on their trek to King Jarett. Later on, they are attacked by an Incursean commander named Sang-Froid who doesn't want them to restore peace between the two planets. So Rath boards his ship and they make an agreement to let Ben,Gwen,and Kevin go on their way. However, as it turns out, the Incursean lied and attacks them again. Soon they are cornered right in front of a black hole, and Kevin does a risky stunt with the ship to save them, allowing the Incursean to get sucked up instead. Unfortunately, Kevin burns out the engine, so they stop on a nearby planet to repair it. As it turns out, the planet was full of Taydenite, and it happens to make Rath very angry. When Kevin questions, Gwen states that every time they come upon a supply of Taydenite, Vulkanus shows up and tries to kill them. Kevin then denies it only to have Vulkanus show up with his minions and say, "Hey, what are you doing here? It doesn't matter, kill them!" But in the end Rath threatens to "kick his butt", and defeats him with ease. Rath breaks Vulkanus out of his suit with one stomp and takes the parts they require for fixing their spaceship before taking off again. Finally, they reach King Jarett's planet only to find that he was going to eat the Tiffin. Furious and disturbed, Rath then jumps down his throat and saves it before it is digested. King Jarett gets angry and wages war with the Lewodans, but Rath threatens that if he does, he will jump down his throat again and knit his intestines into a sweater. This frightens Jarett, and he willingly frees them. Zaw-Veenull comes back, and Rath finds out that it was all his fault that the baby almost died. Cicely takes the baby and leaves. Right after that happens, Ben turns back into his human self and discovers that it was Tiffin that kept him in his Appoplexian form and that Kevin knew all along. Angered, Ben transformed into Rath again, saying that he wanted a word with him. Major Events *Ben transforms into Rath for the first time. *Ben and the team are to deliver the Tiffin to Jarett, but have many obstacles and meet a lot of old enemies. *The Space Cafe was featured for the first time. Debuts *Zaw-Veenull *Cicely *Tiffin *Commander Sang-Froid *Jarett Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Rath (used twice) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tiffin (first appearance) *Zaw-Veenull (first appearance) *Cicely (first appearance) Villains *Argit *Vulkanus *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Commander Sang-Froid (first appearance) *Jarett (first appearance) Aliens Used *Rath (first appearance; x2; first time was unintentional transformation; unlocked accidentally by the Tiffin) Quotes Errors *When Kevin goes to negotiate with Vulkanus instead of Rath, the fur under Rath's chin is orange instead of white. *After Ben first turns into Rath and starts smashing up the ship, his eyes are red for brief second. Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of the episode is a play on the Star Trek movie title "The Wrath of Khan". *When King Jarett says "Certainly you realize this means war", is similar to Looney Tunes when Bugs Bunny says "Of course you realize this means war" when he is offended. *Rath's speech patterns and demeanor are similar to that of the former WWF wrestler, Randy "Macho Man" Savage. His elongating claws are similar to Wolverine's extending claws from Marvel's X-Men. Trivia *Rath's species is revealed. *Despite being confirmed to have died in Busy Box, the Vreedle Brothers reappear in this episode. The Vreedle Brothers go on to explain that they are in fact clones created by their parents via an "expired cloning kit". *Argit comments on Kevin's mutated form by saying, "Kevin! Long time, no see. You look different. Did you get a haircut?" A phrase which is very similar to his comment of Kevin's form in Simple when he says, "Kevin! Long time, no see! You look different. Did you cut your hair?" *Some of the aliens in the Space Cafe resemble the alien heroes or villains that appeared in the original series, such as in The Big Tick, Grudge Match and Secret of the Omnitrix. *It is revealed Gwen doesn't approve of Kevin's association with Argit. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba